


Honesty

by CelestialWolf72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWolf72/pseuds/CelestialWolf72
Summary: James Potter can be pretty observant sometimes; who knew.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to swottypotters Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest.
> 
> Day Two: the theme was "honesty".
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

The cool summer breeze swirled around the turrets of the Astronomy Tower, ruffling the wind of its only occupant and only adding to his melancholy mood.

Sirius Black was hiding. He could admit that much to himself even if it filled him with a mixture of embarrassment and shame when he thought about it. That little voice in the back of his head that sounded surprisingly like James was telling him to grow up and stop being so emotionally constipated about the whole situation. Of course it had been less than an hour since the real James had told him to grow up and "stop being such a prick Padfoot, just talk to him".

Sirius liked to think of himself as someone who didn't back down from challenges that life threw at him, but that image of himself had now been completely shattered by a curly haired, scar-ridden Welsh boy who slept in the bed across from him.

Sirius sighed and looked up at the cloudless sky, automatically trying to find his star like he did every time he was stressed. He didn't know when it had actually started; he and Moony had always been close, in a different way than with James who he considered a brother in everything but blood, and Peter who was often more of a calming presence in Sirius' life. But Remus understood him, understood what it was like to feel unwanted, to have secrets and a home life that you were ashamed of. Remus understood how it felt to grow up knowing that your father didn't love you, despised the sight of you even. That was something James and Peter would never understand and Sirius needed that support, that quiet steady reassurance that only Remus could give him.

Recently though things had changed, Sirius had started noticing little things about Remus; the way his caramel curls flopped into his eyes so endearingly, how his eyes were turn more amber as the moon approached, the way they would darken when Sirius was near. More than once he had woke up in the middle of the night, hot and sweaty and with a much damper bed than before, feeling the guilt spilling in straight away at the thought of the dream he'd just had about his friend. It had taken a long time for him to admit to himself that his feelings for Remus might be rather more than just platonic friendship and that in reality he wanted to push him up against the nearest wall and have his wicked way with him as soon as possible.

It wasn't just that though; yes he was attracted to Remus and the thought of having sex with him made Sirius' blood run white hot with desire, but there was something more. He _wanted_ Remus, in every way possible. He wanted to cuddle up to him at night, wake up next to him in the morning, be the first person he sees after every full moon. Be able to hug him and kiss him and tell him he loves him whenever he wants. James said he was in love to which Sirius had just laughed and shrugged it off, but deep down he knew he was right. Bloody Potter could be observant when he wanted to be.

"There you are."

Sirius spun around at the sound of the all too familiar voice behind him to see Remus standing in the entrance way to the tower, staring at him steadily but Sirius could see the tension in the line of his shoulders, in the way he clenched his fist at his side.

"What are you doing here?"

A flash of hurt crossed Remus' face before being replaced by anger as he glared at Sirius, who instantly regretted his words. "Didn't realise I needed an excuse to come see you."

"I - you don't." Sirius mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his robes. This was stupid; they'd been friends for six years, he had to be able to function better than this or he was going to lose Remus as a friend all over again. He thought back to last year after the Prank; it had taken months for Remus to even speak to him again. Sirius couldn't go through that again, he couldn't lose his friend.

"Sorry I mean - um - what do you want?"

"Wow Padfoot nice, maybe I just wanted to spend time with you. Remember when we used to do that?" Remus snapped, his voice like ice but Sirius could see the hurt there. "James said I should come talk to you, but it's clearly useless if you're going to be a prick about it."

"Why did James tell you to do that?" Sirius asked, his brain still not fully catching up with his mouth. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the look of anger on Remus' face. _Just tell him._

"Oh I don't know Sirius, maybe because he gives a fuck about our friendship." Remus practically drawled. "At least someone does."

"I do too-"

"Oh really?" Remus was almost shouting now. "Could've fooled me."

"Hey, don't get pissed with me!" Sirius snapped, feeling his own anger coming to his defence now. "Just because I want a bit of time to myself recently doesn't mean I don't care about you!"

_Be honest for once in your life, Black._

"Right, sure because a great friendship is always built on avoiding each other." Remus' face was flushed with anger now as he glared at Sirius, he had strode forwards in his anger so they were almost nose to nose. "What happened, hm? What the hell could I have possibly done to make you start avoiding me? You leave the room every time I enter, I so much as talk to you and get all awkward and make a run for it. You've stopped spending time with all of us and whenever I so much as _dare_ to try to touch you, you flinch away like you couldn't be more repulsed by the idea. So what is it Sirius? What the hell happened to make you treat me this way?"

"For fuck's sake Remus, I realised I'm in love with you!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth the minute the words had tumbled out of his mouth seemingly of their own accord. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Remus was looking at him dumbfounded, a flush crawling it's way up his neck that was entirely different to the anger that had tinged his skin before and that, even now, Sirius couldn't help but find ridiculously endearing.

"What?" Remus said, all the anger gone, his voice quiet.

"Nothing." Sirius muttered.

"You love me?"

"You know I do, I love all my mates-"

"Sirius." Remus' voice was firm and he took a hesitant step forward, his fingers barely brushing Sirius' chin in a request. Sirius, almost unconsciously, tilted his face up so he could look in Remus eyes; forest green with only a hint of amber, the full moon still weeks away. "You're in love with me?"

"Can we not do this?" Sirius mumbled, his face on fire and wishing he could just crawl into a hole somewhere and die. _Honesty is overrated._

"No, no, I think we should definitely do this." Remus said and, unbelievably, he was grinning. "James can actually be pretty observant sometimes; who knew."

Sirius groaned, "This isn't funny, Rem."

"Never said it was."

"Then what the hell are you smiling about?"

Remus let out a low chuckle, his voice deep and throaty in a way Sirius had never heard before and practically made his knees weak. Remus slid the fingers that were still resting under his chin, up his neck to cup the back of his head. He leaned forwards and whispered in Sirius' ear, "I'm in love with you too, you dork."

Sirius felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. _Remus loves me, he loves me, he loves me-_

His thoughts were pretty much extinguished when Remus lent in and brushed their lips together gently, his other hand sliding to grip Sirius' hip as Sirius tangled his own the those soft curls. He only had time for one more relatively lucid thought before he deepened the kiss and nothing in the world seemed to matter except Remus Lupin and those soft lips against his own.

_Honesty really is the best policy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought x
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: celestialwolf72


End file.
